tomatus_nationfandomcom-20200214-history
Hated Misery
Who is Hated Misery? Hated Misery is a female who plays Halo: Reach for most of their time on Grifball. If you're on the same team with her, you will see her teabag the opponents dead body. If you're on the opposing team, you may get spawntrapped. Hated Misery's rank on Halo: Reach is Inheritor, which is the highest rank in Halo: Reach. Hated Misery can get cocky by teabaging, spawntrapping, tryharding, or even sending messages. Hated Misery has friends that are well known for possibly being "White Knights". Hated Misery may have a boyfriend that will try to defend her by any means. How did Tomatus encounter Hated Misery? Tomatus was searching for a Grifball match with two of his other friends. They encountered the folowing people, RituaiMurder, Hated Misery, Ashen Drakon. The opponents were Inheritors, which Tomatus and his friends like to call it the Wo/ManChild rank. At the start of the game, the Wo/ManChildren started to spawnkill Tomatus and his friends, preventing them from playing the game. Eventually, Tomatus and his friends got out of being spawntrapped and scored the bomb. Unfortunately, they did not like that. Once the game ended, Tomatus and his friends asked the Wo/ManChildren to go against them in a competitive match. Later, the Wo/ManChildren invited them to another game of Grifball. This time, it was without the bomb. Tomatus and his friends were again, spawntrapped. Eventually, Tomatus sent RituaiMurder a message saying "Grifball spawn trap isnt 3v3. 3v3 us MLG." "You guys know you're gonna get smacked if you actually 3v3 us" "Spawn trapping isn't 3v3 and you guys are cringe" RituaiMurder responded with "We're cringe because you got slapped in a 3v3 that you asked for lol, you clearly know nothing, stick to assassination tower where all 3 of you trashcans belong" Tomatus replied "I like how you guys are scared to 3v3 us in MLG lol. You guys just boosted for your rank anyway xD" "All 3 of you inheritors and you guys think spawn trapping is a 3v3" "This is hilarious" RituaiMurder responded "we could 3v3 without spawntrapping and you still wouldn't stand a chance, you're nova with 22k kills and a neg KD, just stop embarrasing yourself" Tomatus responded "Why won't you 3v3 us in MLG?" RituaiMurder did not respond for 10 minutes. Tomatus messaged RituaiMurder with "No response lol. I'll answer for you. You won't 3v3 us because you know you're gonna get smacked" RituaiMurder finally responded with "Lol keep dreaming if you believe we're scared of you, you and your friends have already proven you're a waste of time" Tomatus responded with "Then 3v3 us in MLG if you're not scared lol" "Oh wait, I forgot. You won't 3v3 us in MLG because you know you're gonna get smacked" RituaiMurder did not respond after those messages, Tomatus went to message Hated Misery. Tomatus did announce that Hated Misery was a 300 Pound WoManChild. Hated Misery did refuse to respond to Tomatus. Tomatus sent Hated Misery a message saying "This isn't 3v3 lol. 3v3 us with guns." No response. "Mlg is 3v3. Grifball spawn trap isn't 3v3 lol" No response. "It's ok. I'm ok with letting you guys run away from a legit 3v3. I don't want to embarrass you anymore." No response. "You guys know you're gonna get smacked xD. Keep running away lol." Tomatus was ignored. Tomatus sent a Xbox 360 party invite to Hated Misery. She did join. She said "Oh, since you're not in the Grifball community, uh, you don't have a right to say what is a 3v3 and what isn't". Tomatus assumed she weighed 300 pounds and had problems. The 3v3 still has not happened and they're waiting for it. Tomatus' friends have ran into Hated Misery a couple of times and won by spawntrapping her.